Borr
is one of the four Neon Genesis Junior High Students that act as support units for Gridman. He transforms into the Assist Weapon . Personality Borr displayed a sassy and outspoken personality. Arguably the youngest out of four, Borr is shown at times to be snarky and a showoff, confident with his abilities and easily annoyed by Utsumi and (to a lesser extent) Calibur's antics. History SSSS.GRIDMAN Borr showed up with the remaining two Junior High students after Anti had defeated Gridman and Calibur. The trio invited themselves into the Junk shop, already aware Gridman was alive. Borr used Rikka's phone to tell Calibur to come out of Junk. He and the other Assist Weapons continue to fight alongside Gridman and Yuta. Borr entered the battle for the first time when Gridman had to face off against Go'yavec, and combined with him to form Buster Gridman. To awaken Gridman's true form, the Neon Genesis Junior High Students gained Acceptors and were integrated back into Gridman for the final battle. After that was over, he departed with Gridman back to the Hyper World. Data Stats *Height: 133 cm *Weight: 32 kg Forms : Used alongside the other Neon Genesis Junior High Students, Anti and Yuta to transform into Gridman's true form. BorrKnife.png|Knife AccessCodeBusterBorr.gif|Transformation Borr with Grand Acceptor.jpg|Acceptor - Buster Borr= Buster Borr :;Arsenal * : Buster Borr's twin drills. They can be used to drill into and out of the ground. *'Missiles': Borr is able to launch missiles with different effects. ** : These missiles explode into a burst of water to douse fires. ** : Missiles which explode into a pink goop upon impact, acting as glue to keep the enemy locked in place. BorrForestExtinguisherMissile.gif|Forest Extinguisher Missile SydneySuperAdhesiveMissile.gif|Sydney Super Adhesive Missile - Buster Gridman= Buster Gridman is Gridman's form when he combines with Buster Borr. While wearing this Assist Weapon, Gridman gains additional firepower and enhanced durability. BusterGridmanGattai.gif|Combination :;Abilities * / https://www.megahobby.jp/blog/?p=2082: Although never used in the series proper, appearing only in the opening, Gridman can use Buster Borr's wheels to gain additional speed on land. BusterGridmanTerrainMode.png|Drill Attack Mode :;Arsenal *'Guns': Gridman can use the wheels of Buster Borr to launch rapid-fire bullets, similar to a Gatling gun. * : One of Buster Borr's abilities, Gridman can use these to put out fires over a wide area. * : Conventional missiles fired from Buster Borr's treads. * https://www.megahobby.jp/blog/?p=1972: The drills of Buster Borr, their default mode is the , and can open up to reveal plasma cannons in . ** : Buster Gridman's enhanced Grid Beam, fired from the Twin Drills in Buster Mode. BusterGridmanGuns.gif|Guns BusterGridmanForestExtinguisherMissile.gif|Forest Extinguisher Missile BusterGridMissile.gif|Buster Grid Missile TwinBusterGridBeam.gif|Twin Buster Grid Beam }} Trivia *His counterpart in ''Denkou Choujin Gridman is Twin Driller, the second of the God Zenon set of Assist Weapons created and controlled by Ippei Baba and Yuka Inoue to assist Gridman. **His name is based off of Borr, the English name for the Twin Driller in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. **The names of the missiles he fires are a reference to Syndey Forrester, the default pilot of Borr in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. *Widely presumed to be female, Borr's voice actress Aoi Yuki confirmed on Twitter that Borr is in fact male.https://twitter.com/staff_aoi/status/1053626846447730690 Even Aoi Yuki acknowledges this surprising twist and calls him . **There was some further confusion regarding Borr's gender because his Funimation voice actor Apphia Yu initially referred to him as a girl.https://twitter.com/soymilkpudding/status/1053813312968970240 This has since been rectified.https://twitter.com/soymilkpudding/status/1058423113405399040 *The brooch on his vest is a reference to the Dinobot, Scorn, from Transformers Age of Extinction. *When combined with Gridman, Borr's components took a similar appearance to Drill Max from Brave Fighter Exkizer. *Borr is very proud of his tank form's twin drills despite the fact, as Vit stated, they are mostly just for show. **Borr's drills are similar in appearance to the drill arms of the Godzilla Kaiju/Robot Heisei Moguera from Godzilla VS Spacegodzilla. *A recurring gag with Borr is that he kicks the shins of whoever annoys him. Sho is frequently on the receiving end of this. References id:Borr Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Assist Weapons Category:Neon Genesis Junior High Students Category:Male Characters Category:Allies